deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Romcombo
This page is regularly archived. The last archive date was 9/2/2011. You can find Archive 1 here. Vandals Hey Romcombo. Feel free to block or ban anyone who has continued to break our policies after they were warned (however, if you're banning anons, make it only for a few days or so, as more than one person normally uses an IP). --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ๑ (Talk)๑ 14:09, September 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Rights Thank you for your message. I will probably stick around, but I don't think I'll be able to get the game upon its release. Also, I'd like to inquire about putting some policies in place. I am an admin on the Red Dead Wiki, and there are multiple policies that users must follow, lest they receive a block. You may want to look into that for this wiki. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:26, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Again, thanks for the kind words. If I do put in a request, it will be within the next few hours or tomorrow. :Thanks again. Also, I seperated you last message from mine. Hope that's okay. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:43, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Good decision. ::So far, they're just being vandalised. Since no new information will be coming out until the game's release, it should remain blocked until then. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:11, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Stats I've found some leaked footage of Dead Island on Youtube clearly showing all the characters stats. Just thought It might help the wiki if I gave the link so I suggest looking at it immediatly. Hope it helps :) Link: www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTXvLCd7xYU&feature=related Vandals I'll be ever more vigilant over the next week, seems like the work of a chan site this recent vandalism, more than likely wrong but it would fit. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 23:21, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Block template? Can you tell me the usage of the 'Block Template'? I wasn't to sure on how it works, thanks. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 22:09, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :I use source, can't stand the other one. Anyway thanks for that, I'll be sure to use next time I block a user. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 22:18, September 4, 2011 (UTC) This game is really awesome and much more better than left 4 dead due to its graphics and more weapons, zombies, and locations New Homepage Hello Romcombo, I was thinking why don't you request for a wiki staff member to creat a new home page here http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Content_Team/Requests All you need is: 50 content pages Every content page should be in a category. Which I check and all pages are in a category. I requested this for the Elder Scroll Wiki and this is going to be our new home page once I've done fixing it. http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Sandbox I would request this myself however I'm not a admin. Please consider this it will make this wiki look great. Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 12:15, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Howdy, I could use a little help fleshing out an article called 'Weapon Decay and Repairing,' I managed to fill in a few portions with what was available from the Xbox 360's instruction manual. I'd go through and edit the whole thing myself, but frankly, i've been editing the 'Zombies' section for awhile, and I'm rather tired, haha Thanks much! Thanks for the welcome I will probably be using this wikia regulaly when the game is released, so expect a lot of activity from me :) --PastorOfMupets 11:54, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Well then.. We need to add some spoilers alerts here. I've already spoiled the ending for myself checking out anonymous edits :S I'll get to making a template but I fear I can no longer check edits, I'm not falling for that again... -- IDave Ja Vu(Talk) 13:54, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well Thats Done, just needs a picture or something. -- IDave Ja Vu(Talk) 14:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::It's just the admin template to be honest. -- IDave Ja Vu(Talk) 12:38, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Bobs been taken by the infection? Bobs been taken by the infection. -- IDave Ja Vu(Talk) 19:32, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Map Size Do you know the size of the map if so can you compare it accurately to any other game map. Felixwilliams12 14:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks about the Fury and Specialties page. I know a great amount of dead island so if you ever need anything looked at like quests and character bios or ANYTHING let me know. the weapons page needs a lot of work i made a blog post that may be helpful on my page but im more then happy to help work on it Hi I was wondering if you could tell me why you deleted my Content Rating page that I created to assist people. I put a lot of work into it and I don't believe there was anything wrong with what a wrote about. If I did write something in contrast to the game's content please advise me on that and explain what it is that made you delete all the work I put into that page. Thanx Hey! Looks like not so many editors here... Thank you for your message, if it's not automatically generated :) Gonna update some articles. Purna Vandal 70.233.145.99 Vandalised Purna's page. Can you take care of that user so he/she does'nt do that again? [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r|''' Say What?]] 23:25, September 11, 2011 (UTC) : No problem man, as long as i know that there are admins i can turn to when i spot vandal, i will report that immeditly. It's better to take care of the vandal than just letting it get away. [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r| Say What?]] 13:44, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Rights Hey, I promoted you to a bureaucrat following a successful request for rights! Feel free to ask me any questions you have. I have full confidence that you'll do an excellent job as a bureaucrat! [[User:BobNewbie|'''BobNewbie]] ๑ (Talk)๑ 14:18, September 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Block on CheekyCheef Alright, thanks. And thanks for the congratulations. Congrats to you too! Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:53, September 13, 2011 (UTC) We need major ******* overhauls... First off, don't b**** about my language. This is a rated M game and we should be allowed to use the same language as in the game. Second, we need ALL the weapon pages to have a template that rates the weapon's base damage, force, durability, and handling on a scale from one to ten or something. I don't know who can do templates, but I'm sure you do. Third, we need to remove all mentions of weapon prefixes as specific weapons. Flimsy Bats are bats, not a specific weapon. Lastly, there are a lot of pages that need to be deleted outright. I obviously can't do anything but it needs to be done. --Saphireking65 07:40, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Contest Hey Romcombo. You may or may not be aware of how the walkthrough feature was implemented to help out Wikia, with the pro of being able to plan our own giveaway and have some members of Wikia 'make the magic happen', to dramatically phrase it. This and this may be important messages you may want to read (or possibly re-read). It's been recommended that the admins organize this (which I believe is considerably fair but if you believe all users should be welcome to plan this, feel free to say so). Common questions, as to how the giveaway will be done and what the prize will be (we have a budget of around $100 to pick a prize with), must be discussed and answered in the next few days. If you can, please provide your email address for me so that I can quickly stay in touch with you and the rest of our admin team, as the timezones the 4 of us are in are considerably different and it will be hard to make a set time and date for us all to join on a place such as Go2Meeting or IRC, and back-and-forth conversations on talk pages will take a while. If you can't, don't worry about it as we can organize an alternative. Any questions and stuff like that you can ask me. Please reply as quickly as possible (but don't feel too rushed to think up some ideas!), and enjoy your day further! --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ๑ (Talk)๑ 18:39, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Shameless achievement boosting Hey man just joined the wiki and im just sending this message to get a badge. Page Deletion I created the page Miscellaneous, but it doesn't seem right. I wanted to make a price list of miscellaneous items, but calling it miscellaneous was stupid of me. Please delete it or merge the list with a better fitting page. Thank you --Mardulf 16:58, September 14, 2011 (UTC)